


[vore] Flattery Will Get You Eaten

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bunny!Blueberry tries to compliment a wolf out of eating him and his brother.
Relationships: BBQTacos, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), PuppyBerry - Relationship, US Sans/SF Papyrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	[vore] Flattery Will Get You Eaten

It wasn’t at all like Papy to get caught. Blueberry hadn’t expected it. But there he was pinned under the wolf’s metacarpals, pressed into the snow, looking equally shocked about it. 

Blueberry had to do something. 

Without any plan, he dashed over to his brother and placed both gloved hands on the wolf’s, as if he could restrain it from picking Papy up. He looked up at its face to see if it was about to bite into both of them, but it seemed bemused to have a rabbit rush toward it instead of away. One of its notched orange-brown ears flopped comically as he watched. 

“Wow, uh, those are some sharp claws you have,” Blueberry said, just to stall for time. “Do you put a lot of care into them?”

The wolf’s hand twitched under his, and the motion, tiny to the wolf, was enough to throw him off balance. “Not—not really,” it answered. Its sockets narrowed and ears lowered. “Why do you ask?”

“They’re just naturally like this?” Blueberry asked, ignoring the wolf’s question. He ran his hands along the one of the metacarpals. It was long and slender, not like his, which were a bit small and stubby. If he ignored the fact that it was pinning his brother to the ground, he could admire its aesthetics. “So elegant. And they must be really strong!”

The wolf flinched back, its grip on Papy loosening. “Stronger than a bunny maybe,” it admitted. 

Blueberry climbed up the sleeve of its jacket toward its face. Its skull was scarred, the worst as if some vicious claws had swiped it across the eye socket, but well-shaped and handsome. And perhaps the scars had some heroic story behind them. It certainly hadn’t got that from a bunny. One of its fangs had been replaced with shiny metal, too. 

The wolf stared at him in dismay. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a closer look! I’ve never seen such a handsome wolf.”

“Have you seen many wolves?” the wolf snorted.

“Not so close up!” He climbed further, right up to the wolf’s shoulder, and the wolf sat up straight for him. He reached up to feel the fur of its ear, near the base where he could reach. “Wow, you’re so soft! At least as soft as mine, but fluffier!” Of course the wolf had the advantage of size, but Blueberry didn’t mention it. 

“Uh, thanks?” The wolf’s cheekbones had flushed orange. Blueberry dared a glance down and saw it was wringing its hands anxiously, Papy forgotten in the snow. Blueberry wished he’d make a run for it so that Blueberry could put his wits to his own escape. 

He buried both hands in the wolf’s fur and scritched as far as he could reach. The wolf whined and leaned its skull toward him. “What a good boy,” he said, experimentally scritching the bone below the ear as well. The wolf whined louder and closed its eyes. 

Blueberry sent a sharp glance at Papy, who took the hint and scrambled away from the wolf. Blueberry gave the wolf a last pat and then started backing away, wondering if he could jump off its shoulder and keep his footing. “A nice pup like you wouldn’t hurt a bunny, would he?”

It was the wrong thing to say. The wolf opened its eyes to glare at him. He jumped for it but the wolf snatched him out of midair. 

“You were just saying all that,” it accused. 

“No!” Blueberry protested, pushing at the phalanges loosely wrapped around him. 

“You just wanted to distract me and escape.” The wolf’s voice was bitter. 

“Okay, I had an ulterior motive. But I never lied to you,” Blueberry admitted. 

The wolf wasn’t appeased. It lifted him by the ears, pain shooting down his spine, making him whimper—or maybe it was the sight of the sharp teeth opening below him. 

“Wait a minute, please!” Blueberry begged, trying in vain to pry his ears loose. But the wolf didn’t bother answering him. He didn’t cooperate, but the wolf didn’t have much trouble catching both his legs between its teeth. It probably had experience doing this. It lowered him in, jaws closed just far enough to keep him in place, unperturbed by his fearful whimpering or his futile pushing at its skull. At last it let go of his ears and might have removed its hand but he grabbed onto its distal phalanx for dear life. Of course the finger easily slid out of his grip as it swallowed him down.

He hoped Papy had run away without seeing what had happened to him. He hadn’t dared turn to look and now it was too late as the wolf’s tongue pushed his skull down its throat. 

***

Blueberry wasn’t sure where he was or what was happening. He’d been trying to ignore his surroundings ever since the wolf swallowed him, not wanting to think that the warm wet magic pressed against him from all sides was the wolf’s ectoflesh. He ignored it even harder when it moved, squeezing and pushing him, probably trying to digest him—it would probably take a long time, considering that it didn’t even hurt yet, and he was sure he’d been in here for hours. The ordeal had been exhausting, but he had managed to stay awake and conscious, not ready to give up on life even in this hopeless situation. Maybe Papy would dust the wolf and rescue him—okay, that didn’t seem realistic. But maybe something would happen. So he couldn’t give up until the end.

That might be coming soon, though. He felt a bit colder. And the wolf’s magic had been more active around him the past few minutes than the rest of the time he’d spent here.

Something harder touched his face, or at least that was what it felt like. It wasn’t what he imagined dusting would feel like at all.

“Bunny? Are you okay?”

Blueberry turned his skull away from the wolf’s voice, even if the resistance was purely symbolic. He could move freely; the magic wasn’t pressing in on him so much. But he could still feel the digestive fluids all around him, even if the warmth no longer reached him.

“Come on, bunny, wake up.”

He could hear the wolf clearly; apparently its voice wasn’t muffled by its magic or distorted by being inside it. What did it want, to taunt him with its victory?

“I wasn’t gonna hurt ya, see?” It poked him again.

“A lot of good that does me,” Blueberry muttered, rolling over on the hard surface of—what was it? There shouldn’t be anything so flat inside a wolf. He tried to open his eyes, but orange magic dripped into his sockets and he couldn’t see anything. He wiped at them with his hands and tried again.

It was dark and the wolf was leaning over him. But he wasn’t inside it—he couldn’t be, seeing it from this angle, without any ectoflesh between them.

“Come on, bunny, you aren’t really hurt, are ya?” The wolf’s ears dropped. “Here, I got a towel.”

Something big and scratchy, but not heavy, landed on Blueberry. It did seem to be a wolf-sized washcloth or terrycloth handkerchief, so he wiped his skull on the edge—he wasn’t sure it was clean, but it couldn’t be dirtier than he was after being inside the wolf. Said wolf was peering down at him with concern. He blinked up at it. “I’m not? Hurt, I mean.”

“Of course not. What did you think I was gonna do?”

“Well obviously I thought you were gonna eat me!” Outrage gave Blueberry the energy to get to his feet, and thankfully they seemed steady enough. “Which is exactly what you did, if you recall!”

“But it didn’t hurt, did it?” the wolf countered, whining.

“Didn’t hurt? Of course it…” Blueberry had assumed it was going to hurt, especially when he dissolved or melted or whatever happened inside a wolf’s stomach, but if he thought back, it had been mostly terrifying and uncomfortable. “Well, either way, that doesn’t mean it was okay to do!” He crossed his arms and turned his back to the wolf. He found himself facing a wall of what he could only assume was the wolf’s home, indoors but unkempt and poorly lit. “I take it all back, what I said before; you’re a horrible mean wolf.”

The wolf whimpered and shoved him. He stumbled forward and turned to see that it had pushed the top of its skull against him, nearly knocking him over. It was pressing the side of its face against the floor, whining piteously. Blueberry tried to push it away, but it was too strong. He grabbed onto its ear in order to stay upright as it pushed back.

“Stop that,” he commanded, and the wolf instantly went silent. It sat up, and Blueberry stayed clinging to its ear, now dangling against its face. The ear was covering the wolf’s eye but it didn’t seem to mind. Blueberry felt for something else to hold onto and his toes bumped into the wolf’s teeth. He let go of the ear and landed in the wolf’s lap, which was just as well—it was better than being near those teeth any longer.

The wolf looked down at him, its pleading expression incongruous with the way it towered over him. “I’m sorry, bunny. I should’ve—but you bunnies always run away, even if I ask nicely.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Blueberry snapped sarcastically.

“But I told you—I didn’t hurt you!”

Blueberry turned his skull away, rejecting the wolf even though he was still sitting in its lap.

“Bunny…” the wolf begged, trailing off into a whine.

“You did all that to me and you never even asked my name.” Blueberry huffed.

“I’m sorry, bunny. I’m Slim. It was very nice to meet you.”

Blueberry glanced back at it. The wolf really did seem sorry, but how could he forgive it after what it had done? On the other hand, maybe he should be thanking it for sparing his life. Surely it could have done much worse.

“You really don’t hurt bunnies or—other prey monsters?” he asked.

“No, never,” the wolf said, and grabbed him again, perhaps to emphasize its sincerity, but it made Blueberry jump and shiver. Fortunately it didn’t lift him close to its face—and those teeth—just cradled him in its arms, and he was able to regain his composure after a moment. “You believe me, don’t you?”

Blueberry opened his mouth to demand to be put down. How could the wolf not know how frightening its behavior was to a much smaller prey monster? But he reconsidered, and said, “All right, maybe you’re a good wolf after all. If you want to convince me, though, you can start by taking me back where you found me.” Of course Papy would be long gone—and even if the wolf could have found their burrow, Blueberry might rather it didn’t know its location. But at least he wouldn’t be stumbling back from an unfamiliar wolf den who-knew-how-far from home.

“Okay!” the wolf agreed enthusiastically, its tail thumping the floor, ears rising hopefully. It got to its feet, still carrying the bunny. 

Blueberry managed not to faint from terror when it brought him to its face and licked him. In fact, it kind of tickled, and he couldn’t keep his voice stern as he scolded, “Cut that out! Good wolves don’t lick.”


End file.
